


Protect the one you Love.

by Lyrishadow



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 14:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrishadow/pseuds/Lyrishadow
Summary: If he can't protect her from pain the least he can do is protect her from louts.





	Protect the one you Love.

**Author's Note:**

> Implied intent of rape etc. does not actually contain but figured for the warnings.

_**Illum** _

Felix Iresso was disappointed to be putting on cold weather gear again, he shivered just remembering Hoth  Still, he glanced at Aliazy as she hummed happily, he would do a lot more to be with her. He recalled some of his colleagues were stationed on the planet, and since they had never announced the relationship he wondered what they would think when he was planet side with his lovely Mirialan. 

Aliazy didn't need to rug up quite as much as the others, her home world was cold and dry. She liked it that she could move freely about without snow wear and teased him about his gun freezing.

Illum was a bit of a curve away from the usual as far as the war had been. It showed desperation for the Empire, because they chose to fight over another frozen waste.

"Why are we here again?" Felix asked though he knew it was about the war he had been preoccupied with staring at Aliazy to hear the particulars. Just as well she had said yes to marrying him.

"Crystals." She replied "the empire have found a way to use them to make their fighters stealth."

"Jedi crystals?"

"Same as I use for my light sabre yes." She stretched a bit to make sure she was ready to hit the ground running. "There is a Jedi temple there, that is apparently our base but..."

"You don't sound hopeful?"

"Just a feeling." She rubbed the back of her hand over her eyes, which made Felix look at her worryingly. 

"You ok?"

"Tired... haven't really recovered from... " she started then stopped "It doesnt matter."

"Hey. This is me remember?" He didnt want her to have to slip into Jedi mode just yet, Illum might not require that much out of her, he silently hoped.

The fact was she had not been the same since Voss, either because she had taken on too much or Felix could now see it.

"Look you go talk to the powers that be, and I will sort us out someplace to stay planet side." He said then, knowing there were military accommodation and a bit of pressure in the right place would secure them a insulated hut rather than the field tent they packed, and then with Nadia's help he could actually make it nice for Alia rather than yet another job on yet another terrible world.

"Meet in the cantina then?" she said "I hear it isn't exactly too bad."

"Yes, then we can grab a drink and some food." Felix nodded, he wanted to make sure she was okay. It was the least he could do.

 

Felix managed to find the supervisor for the accommodations and when he outlined who Aliazy was and why they were there, he was offered exactly what he hoped. One call to the ship and he was heading down to the cantina with a smile on his face. The cantina was set inside the base, not large but frequented by all the base personal. Aliazy was seated at a table on her own sipping a drink slowly.

Felix came in behind some men who were jostling each other near the door.

"Did you see the pretty Jedi they sent?" 

"Yeah, can't be that amazing, she's too pretty." one of soldiers was swaggering "I should buy her a drink, maybe get to know her - Jedi can get bored too right?"

"Hear she was here with someone..." Felix attempted to insert doubt into the conversation, he looked like one of the men, which was a benefit his rank hidden under cold weather gear that they were all wearing.

"Poor sod, bet hes frustrated!" chortled the soldier "no sex for him."

"You should try and get her alone Mac" one of his cronies laughed "the last one couldn't resist you."

"Heh, let me see, drinks... and a bed." the one named Mac began to saunter over to Aliazy. 

He hadn't intended to move that fast, but Felix found himself standing in front of the man, planted firmly and protectively next to Aliazy.

"You can stop now Mac." he growled.

"You want dibs on her? Fight for it..." Mac was no small man, and it looked like his cronies were willing to fight.

"Felix?" Aliazy asked, quietly behind him.

"I have this." he replied, his normal calm, and his sense of balance returning just at the sound of her voice.

"That Jedi." He said to Mac who began to back away as Felix marched forward "Is Barsen'thor Aliazy, hero of Corellia - you served there Mac? She probably saved your butt. She is also my wife."

"Ah." Mac had the good graces to back up a little more, as his cronies disappeared quickly.

"So, Private," Felix dug in again "If I ever see you, anywhere near her, you will have to deal with me!" 

"Yes Sir. Sorry Sir." Mac coughed, the bulk of his confidence fading, the only thing in his favour now was his height.

"Hero of Corellia you said sir? May I buy you both a drink?" a female captain appeared with a genuine smile behind him.

"Thanks Captain." Felix felt his anger reduce to concern as he turned back towards Aliazy, she was watching him with a mixture of shock and delight.

"Also," the Captains eyes gleamed with happiness "You put Mac in his place, we have been trying to do that for ever." 

Felix had the good sense to blush.It had not been his intention, he had seen red when someone threatened Aliazy.

"Thanks. I better..."

"Get back to her yes." she nodded then added "The burgers are good by the way."

 

"Felix what was that about??"

"I..." he blushed all the more, he would never classify Alia as an innocent, she had told him she had a thorough education growing up - that which the order didn't teach she had picked up from her earlier training on Miral. "He was going to.."

"I know. He was going to come over, buy me a drink, put something in it most likely, and do whatever he wanted." she summed everything up for him. "But what I mean is, what made you.. why did you.."

"I love you.." he said softly "I want to protect you."

"I'm sorry about Voss." she said suddenly looking at him intently.

"I..." he stared at his hands as he sat down "I'm sorry, I really thought I could protect you and you took so much on.. and.."

"Now you want to make sure." she replied taking his hand with a smile. "It is okay, I like that, I have never had someone want to protect me so much."

"Never want anything to happen to you." Felix finished as he cupped her small hand with both of his larger more calloused ones. "I know I say it more often than you need to hear it, but I love you."


End file.
